Jason's Bondage
by Lhreader
Summary: Piper's pissed at Jason, but love brings them together (sappy I know, just go with it).


**You guys liked the rough sex in the first one, should I continue with it?**

Jason snuck around to the back of the Aphrodite cabin, he and Piper had been planning this for weeks, but since their argument, they hadn't spoke. When Leo told him about Calypso, Jason made the mistake of saying, "I wish I had been there." Piper got mad for no reason, she freaked out and went ape shit on him. Jason hoped Piper would go for tonight.

He knocked on the third window in the back of the cabin, he waited for a minute and decided he should leave, but just then Piper stepped out of her window.

She looked gorgeous, her hair was braided with jewels from Hazel and she had her blue harpy feather in her hair, from their time on the Argo II. She had on a skimpy dress on and had a bag on her shoulder.

Piper came out of her cabin, but she still looked pissed. Sometimes Piper scared Jason, Jason reached for Piper's hand, but she ignored the gesture.

"Let's go." Piper said. Jason didn't know if she meant to, but she said with power in her voice and Jason had no choice except to comply.

Jason led them to his cabin, as soon as he stepped inside Piper tore off her dress and Jason took off his clothes. Piper embraced him and started to suck on and lick his lips. Jason might have been in his home court, but it was obvious that Piper led this session of love. Piper made out with him so roughly, it was hard to breathe.

Piper was fed up with cocky boys, they didn't know how it felt to feel helpless and Jason laughing at Calypso, that was the last straw.

Piper pushed Jason onto the two twin beds Jason had set up for them. Jason waited as Piper rummaged through her bag, she found what she was looking for. She held up a pair of handcuffs, Jason assumed they were for herself, but Piper said, "Put these on." using charmspeak, so Jason had no choice, but to do as she said.

Jason had his hands above his attached to the bedpost, with Piper looking at him, cruelty twinkling in her eyes. Jason laid face up on the bed and his cock was erect and stood straight up, it was embarrassing.

Piper walked around to his face and slapped his cheek, "Doesn't feel so good now, does it?"

Jason didn't answer. Piper climbed on to of him and sat on his face. Her pussy was wet, she was extremely aroused at Jason, especially his dick. It stood at 9 inches long and pretty thick, straight up.

"Lick it, come on suck my pussy." Piper commanded.

Jason was good at this, but the smell of her arousal was very pungent, he held his breath as he licked her clit. He had a very sensitive nose and strong scents caused him headaches. When he stopped for breaths, Piper grinded her pussy on him.

"Don't stop." she gasped.

Jason began sucking on her pussy lips, he stuck his tongue into her and bit at her clit, causing her to shake. Jason sucked on her and kissed her pussy. He sped up his process, he licked and ate out her vagina. She began to vibrate and started to cum, she let out a scream and then she relaxed, but Jason wasn't done. He opened his mouth as her cum poured into it. He sucked it from her and began roughly biting her clitoris, causing her to jolt.

Piper sprang off of him, she kissed his face and licked some of her cum off his face.

Piper stroked his dick, she began licking the top of it, she opened her mouth and began suck on it, but as soon as Jason got comfortable with the feeling she stopped.

Piper lined up her vagina with his dick and sat down, a moan escaped her lips, she held onto Jason's shoulders and began squatting up and down on Jason.

Jason loved it, she was so tight, her walls clung to his dick as she grinded on his cock.

"Oh unh." he gasped aloud.

Piper smiled as she moaned, she pushed on him and she began to squeeze his balls.

"Don't-" Piper squeezed harder, "Ow."

Jason then got an idea, if he zapped his cuffs with lightning, they might break, but he didn't want Piper to notice. He wanted to catch her by surprise so she couldn't charmspeak him.

Jason began moaning loudly, so she couldn't hear him zap his handcuffs, when they fell off, Piper didn't even look up, Jason was free.

He grabbed Piper's hips and flipped her over like a ragdoll.

"Wha-"

He pushed into her tight pussy causing her to groan, it stopped her words. Just to be sure Jason stuffed his hand into her mouth, with Jason's other hand he grabbed around her neck and began pounding her as fast as he could.

Piper forgot about being mad and just laid there as he thrust deeply into her, she began to cum and she screamed.

Piper's face turned red as he held onto her neck, so he let go, now Jason fondled her tits. He started sucking on them. Piper closed her eyes as Jason grinded her, there was no mercy. Again and again he pounded her pussy and every time he pulled out he grabbed her hips and pushed himself back in.

Piper felt her hole being drilled, Jason and Piper had had sex before, but not like this. Piper came again and this time, so did Jason.

"Oh shit, I didn't wear a condom."

"What the fuck, Jason!" Piper yelled.

"Nothing we can do about it now." Jason said. He was already hard again from the sight of their cum dripping out of her pussy.

Jason flipped her over, so her ass was up. He put both of his thumbs into her asshole, Piper cried out. Jason used Piper and his cum as a lube. He gently pushed his cock into her ass. He slowly pumped in and out.

Piper's breathing was ragged, but she liked it, being fucked in her ass hurt sometimes, but Jason knew how to get her going.

Piper's asshole gripped his shaft and as he fucked Piper she pushed back onto him wanting more. His cock filled Piper's tight ass, her moans filled Jason't ears and he started to thrust harder into her extremely tight ass.

Jason sped up a little he went in and out of her fast and Piper didn't mind, it felt good. Jason's balls slapped against her clit and the sounds of juices from her ass popping as Jason fucked her, got her so hot, she began to cum again.

"Oh my gods, oh my gods, OH MY GODS!" she came again and so did Jason in her ass.

They both stopped, Jason collapsed on top of Piper, he was exhausted.

"What if-" Piper stopped herself.

"Then we have a baby, who cares, we can live in New Rome and raise it and have more children," Piper turned to face him, Jason patted her belly, "If we have a baby, we made it out of love and that's all that matters."

"I love you, Jason Grace." Piper whispered.

"I love you too, Piper McLean." Jason whispered back.


End file.
